Yasuo: The Wander's Tale Of The Dead
by xXSapphireZeroXx
Summary: After accepting his request to be a volunteer for doctor hemierdinger's biggest project. Task to bringing tech from different worlds his first world to enter isn't as simple as he thought. A dying world taken over by the infected can he survive until he reaches home. Will he find allies or enemies and will he ever redeem himself..the answers well... in this story (Rewritten!)
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and gentlemen i have one active imagination and thus i had thinking a New HOTD fanfic unlike my other story this will be a crossover with League of Legends. This Story will be called Yasuo: The Wander's Tale of the Dead.

-Main Chapter is Yasuo

-Following the main timeline of the anime

-Several Items will be in the fanfic (Maybe Infinity Edge) or items that can come in the near future

-MAYBE Just maybe...1-2 champions be in it but THATS ALL

-Pairs are varied

Preview Of Story Plot: Yasuo after winning his next match he stumbles upon a small orb which he touched. However the orb was actually a portal leading him inside the fujuma academy in the HOTD world (beginning of ep 1).

I know i haven't updated the other stories but i just find creating so many possible stories so interesting and as much as i want to continue i feel like i just want to write the new ideas that pop in my head. Im sure ill update if i can but other than that i sorry for the inconvenience.

Good Luck Readers~!

P.S If you got any questions of suggestions for the Story send a message ill be here :D


	2. Prologue! A Warrior's Journey Begins!

**(Disclaimer, I Do Not Own League Of Legends Nor HOTD,They Belong To Their Respective Owners Riot Games and Daisuke Sato. I only Own This Story)**

 _1400 Hours...Piltover, The City Of Progress_

The sounds of a blowtorch flaring off and metal welded together leads us to a small yordle wearing a torch mask next to a large halo shape machine. The yordle having turn off the torch have panting softly upon seeing his latest completed project.

"I have done it" he says "my dimensional transportmiger 8000x is complete hahah!" he explains loudly. "Doctor heimerdinger, Ur volunteer has arrived!" exclaim high pitch female voice as the doctor jumps up from the sudden announcement he picks up his papers n tools placing them on the table running down the stairs of his lab chamber in the university. Walking down organizing his papers as he heads down flights of stairs entering a long hallway leading to the main entrance of the university. Standing by is the Secretary is also the mysterious traveler...yasuo casually waving at the yordle professor as hemi walking upwards to greet him in a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you doctor hemierdinger what did u need me more anyways..you haven't told me of the specifics" He says

"Ah yes yes come to my chambers, Sheila(the secretary) as rare this opportunity had present i wont be able to teach my young students today" Hemi explains as she waves and replies "yes doctor don't worry you are excuse for the day" with a smile he leaves her going up with yasuo to the lab room, another long flights of stairs...

(5 min later...)

Having arrive to the room named "Hemierdinger's Lab Test Chambers" the doors slide open upon picking up the doctors dna and allowing the guest to come in upon his request the two make there way around the clutter wires and mechanical parts opening up to a secret room hidden behind the painting of the summoner's rift. The two trek upwards through one more stairs and proceeds to open the last door revealing a blank white room with tables n chairs with dozens of papers lying around the one thing yasuo did realize was the massive wall size halo ring ( A/N:No not the actual halo ring XD) powered by a couple of hex-tech prototype power generators.

"Doctor what is this place..." he ask with slight awe yasuo not much interest of science but he has to admit this is something you don't see everyday.

"Yes yasuo i have picked up interest in a new project about the ability to travel dimensions. If i can correct configure the mathematics and installations the possibilities are endless with new worlds to explore!" the doctor explains showing a spark of fire in his eyes that even yasuo is surprise of. "If i must guess you require me to be the "test dummy" to try your new machine?" he asks. "Yes i require a living volunteer since nobody else would want to in fear of the repercussions despite the numerous successful tests of transporting objects through with 100% success!" he ask a bit sadden by the fact nobody wanted to help. Sighing to himself as he might regret yasuo says but in a stern tone "alright, ill help but if anything goes wrong you get me out of it instantly understand?". The doctor with a excited nod "Yes yes! in fact you will be compensated if this is a success or failure.

"I have already predicted a destination that is the easiest yet the most bizarre world, If i'm correct this is a different universe all together...rambling on untill he makes a quick cough "this planet is called earth it is similar to ours however there is no magic to be found however technology has advance to anything i ever seen, i want you to go collect samples such as their electronic equipment.

"Ah but wait how will i get back?" he asked as the doctor hands him a weird neon green watch with numbers and a little stick figure attach to the side showing his health. "This is the techmigon watch alpha 2 a prototype which holds many commutation relays for u to contact me despite how far you are pretty neat isn't it" hemi explains feeling rather hyper today as of late.

"So once you turn on i go in and ill be transported to this "earth" i just contact you to make a ring back?" yasuo says as the doctor responds "yes however this first trip will require a tremendous amount of energy where my generators will be offline after the trip so you will have to wait until they are online for them to activate which should not be long as each day passing I will attempt to research more energy efficient ways, point to a equipment with your watch and a laser will scan it sending information back to my central computer i will work out.

"Alright well turn it on i guess time from the rift would be great once in a while. Away from it all and from her..." he says with a sigh of sadness as hemierdinger pressing a few switches "system on!" he yells slightly turning on the machine as it begins warping energy the ring glows bright yellow as the inside starts to glow blue moments after it becomes solid ocean like blue as yasuo watches the professor the energy continues to hum nicely as the hemi watches the monitors seeing all levels normal "go in! its ready...good luck yasuo and thank you for this i appreciate it" he says softly earning a small smile from the samurai as he walks into the portal confidently once he is in hes transported thru dimensions successfully entering the other world". However what the doctor hasn't not notice is the constant red bright red light glowing " **danger! danger! worldwide epidemic occurring! remove the subject away from destination!"**. It was too late.

(End Of Prologue)

(A/N: Uh oh seems the doctor hasn't realize the danger of that world, how will our samurai survive? tune in next time on yasuo the wanders tale of the dead!. P.S: Yes i know i have been gone but i am now returning and will continue on my fanfics as i see fit reason why is due to no laptop and the big hiatus i put in later on in 2015 i know you guys wanted to see what happened and i pushed it so far back now its back and hopefully i bring in the more ideas to this. However at the moment will be focusing this stories for the time being until time is made for the others


End file.
